The Nocturnal Animatronic
by Juicetub
Summary: A new animatronic has landed in the pizzeria! But he's unlike the others. He is Mocto the Nocturnal Animatronic, designed to watch the animatronics, and the night guard, so nothing bad can happen. But with the threat of Golden Freddy floating around, how will the animatronics make out? Note: This is my first fanfiction :D
1. Activation

**Chapter One: Activation Process**

Nocturnal POV

The first thing I ever saw was a bunch of letters and numbers scattered in random order flickering throughout my vision. I couldn't grasp and contain any of them, and it seemed impossible for me to remember. Then I started to feel pain in the back of what felt like my head. Pain as if something was _drilling into my head. _I felt something get inserted, and I started to remember the letters. None of them made sense. Then, near my eyes region, something was screwed into what I imagine as my left eye socket. My eyelids begin to flutter over my left 'eye', and everything was a bright color, with different colors surrounding it. Something was screwed into my right eye socket, and I could "see" out of that socket too. Everything began to focus as I blinked more. I saw a figure standing in front of me. "Well, he seems to be able to see." The figure was talking to someone I couldn't see. Perhaps that person was the cause of the pain in the back of my head. I tried to move my head, but to no avail. I started to see visions then. I heard a name in my head. It repeated myself until it was stuck in my head. 'Freddy Fazbears pizza…' I was thinking to myself. Wait, I was thinking? I don't know. Then, I heard names. Freddy Fazbear. Chica the Chick. Bonnie the Bunny. I didn't know who these names belonged to, but I wanted to find out. I moved my eyes around the room. I was in a small storage room, with two men…'working' on me? Wait, why would they be working on me…

I look down and see a furry yet metal body. My head is still spinning, no, _literally spinning,_ as someone behind me is moving my head around. "His head seems to be able to rotate just fine." "Excellent, can he respond to commands? Does he even know who he is?" "Hold on, let me implement that." Some more drilling and pain, then a man stepped in front of me and looked me in the eyes. I searched my memory to find he was a "human mechanic." My head was telling me he fixed robots. Strange. Robots don't exist…

I heard a tune begin inside my head. My brain was telling me it was called "the Toreador March." It was a beautiful tune. Suddenly I realized the tune was playing outside. It must be daytime. The mechanic in front of me watched me look around the room, then watched as my head bobbed to the tune. He smiled, and looked at the other man. "He's ready. Just need to fix his joints and he'll be ready to go." The other man walked into my vision. "Good. I want to have him ready for tonight, so I can introduce him to Mike." The mechanic reached behind my head, and my vision was cut off. I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>:_**

**So that was chapter one! I hoped you enjoyed it so far. I'll explain in chapter two the new guys name, and how he looks! For now, know him as "the Nocturnal Animatronic". ;)**


	2. Meet Freddy

**Chapter Two: Meet Freddy**

**Nocturnal POV**

I woke up as soon as I fell asleep. My vision was blurred, a brown entity in front of me. What was it? It was not human. I couldn't focus on it enough for me to understand what it was. Suddenly, my vision focused. I saw a brown animatronic bear towering over my slumped body, with a black bowtie, top hat, and freckles on his muzzle. "H-hello there friend! I'm Freddy Fazbear! What might you be called?" Freddy exclaimed, as happy as ever to meet me. I tried to stand up, using the wall as my support. "I…I don't know my name." Freddy looked disappointed. "That's okay friend! We'll find out together. Wanna meet the band?" Freddy asked, staring into my eyes. He seemed a bit intimidated as he looked me over. "S-sure…I guess." I wondered who the band might be. I guessed they were Bonnie and Chica, the other names I heard the first time I woke up. I went to rub my eyes before I got a quick look at myself. I had black glove-like hands, with a long robe almost covering it. Through my peripheral vision I noticed I also had a black hood. "So…what are you supposed to be?" Freddy asked me directly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh, I don't know. I'm _supposed_ to roam at night, I think, but it's all a blur for me." "Well friend, it will come to you sooner or later. After all, Bonnie and Chica were the same way. Even Foxy hardly knew who he was!" Freddy seemed to giggle a little bit. "Foxy..?" I wondered. I searched my database for 'Foxy' but all that came up was [REDACTED]. I had no idea what it meant. I shrugged it off, I'll find out sooner or later.

I followed Freddy to the door, before noticing a mirror. I gave myself a quick look-over. My appearance startled me. I was wearing a long black metallic monk robe that covered my feet. My face was humanoid, but an ash grey color. My eyes glowed a maroon-red color, and I could see the white pinpricks of the endoskeleton behind. My jaw was more human than Freddys, as it didn't stick out from my face. I guess that was something.

I felt something in my right cufflinks, and I was able to retract something from there. I retracted said object, god knows how, and it was a small baton. "What is the purpose of this?" I wondered to myself, before quickly retracting it back into my arm and following Freddy.

We landed in a large, party room. There were tables lined with chairs, and birthday hats. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbears pizza!" Freddy exclaimed, smiling. I looked at the stage and saw two more animatronics that were watching me. There was a purple bunny, with a grey/white belly, and bowtie, who I guessed to be Bonnie. Next to him was a yellow chicken, with a bib that said "LET'S EAT!" whom I guessed to be Chica. "Hey there buddy!" Chica called out to me. I waved, not knowing what to say. Bonnie seemed to be more shy, and didn't say a word, he just walked away. Chica looked at him disappointedly, and followed him. "Bonnie, wait!" Chica called out, chasing him into the hallway nearby. Freddy looked at the area they disappeared into, and sighed. "That bunny was Bonnie, he's very shy to newcomers. The chicken was Chica, and she's very hyperactive. But at the same time, she's…well, adored by the children. We all are." Freddy looked a bit sad now. "A shame they will never meet you. They might love you." Suddenly, the main doorway burst open, and the mechanic caught me and Freddy next to the stage. "Hey guys! What's going on? Hey buddy, aren't you supposed to be backstage?" Backstage must be where I was born. My head was telling me I was in section 1B, Dining Area, which is NOT backstage. I looked at him disappointedly, a shame I had to return there. "Ah I'm just kidding buddy, you can stay out here. You're pretty much finished now! The night guard is almost here to start his shift, so Freddy, you should go back to your spot." Freddy nodded, and returned to his position on the stage, along with Bonnie and Chica. "You can wait here, I'll introduce you to Mike." Mike must be the Mike Schmidt, who is the night guard. All of a sudden, my questions were answered. My name was Mocto, the Nocturnal Animatronic. My purpose was to make sure the night guard did his job, and to help with any burglaries or malfunctions from the animatronics. As if on cue, Mike walked in. "Hey Tom! Fancy seeing you here so late!" Mike chimed to the mechanic in front of me, who looked back at Mike. Mike shuddered a bit, with fear all over his face. "What…what's that behind you, Tom?" "This is Mocto, he's a Nocturnal animatronic."

**Mike POV**

'_Oh no, not another one!'_ Mike was terrified of this new animatronic. It's appearance was so intimidating, and he wanted to rush out of there immediately. 'Mocto' walked to him and grabbed him. He spoke with a deep voice "Come Michael. Your shift starts soon, you need to be ready." There was no fighting back against him. He dragged me to the office and shoved me inside. _'Well…that was something.'_ He heard Tom call out, "I'll see you tomorrow Mike!" Yeah, if this once doesn't malfunction like the others do.

**Freddy POV**

Freddy soon activated for night-free-roaming mode. He looked down the east hallway, where Mocto had emerged, and walked back to the backstage area. That was one of Bonnie's favourite areas. He probably wouldn't go in there now. "So…should I go see if the endoskeleton is back?" Bonnie looked at Freddy with a somewhat confused face. "Yes, maybe he encountered the human that Mocto had placed in the office." Bonnie hopped off, hoping to see the endoskeleton. There was always an endoskeleton in that room, breaking the rules as always. No matter how many they stuffed, they kept going back there. Endoskeletons must like the cameras.

**Mocto POV**

My interface allowed me to interact with the cameras remotely. I switched to Section 5, Backstage, and saw myself. My appearance was much more intimidating than in the light. All that could be seen of my face was the white pinpricks from before, and I quickly switched to the 'Cupcake' Camera in the office. "Wait…this isn't right." Mocto quickly switched to the West Hall Corner camera, section 2B. Surely enough, Bonnie was there, about to strike. "Absolutely not." Mocto muttered, and stormed out of the room.

**Bonnie POV**

'_I'm so close now! I can get him!'_ Bonnie thought excitedly, and stepped into the doorway. He heard something coming from the hall, and expected Foxy. He stepped out of the way, only to be brought face-to-face with Mocto. He couldn't see his face, only the white dots. "W-w-what are you doing o-out…" Bonnie was scared. All of a sudden, a baton extruded from Mocto's right arm and knocked Bonnie upside the head, shutting him down.

**Freddy POV**

Freddy was not expected Mocto to be dragging a limp Bonnie back to the stage. "What did you do Mocto?" "Bonnie was about to attack the night guard. I know you all malfunction, but he is doing a job. Would you leave him alone?" Freddy was shocked. Night guard? Malfunction? _Attack?_ Freddy was confused at the same time. "But…it's a metal endoskeleton in that room. There is no g-" "Silence Freddy. You 3 are clearly malfunctioning, I'll have to-" His talk was quickly cut off by the sound of a jump, then running! Foxy was running for the guard! _'Get him Foxy!'_ Freddy thought, before watching Mocto stalk after Foxy.

**Foxy POV**

Foxy had gotten into the room. The endoskeleton was in the corner, shuddering, scared. "Don't fret matey. Good ol' Foxy just gonna get ye back in yer suit." The endoskeleton was refusing, then was looking behind him. Foxy quickly whipped around and his hook clashed with a baton, and was face to face with some new landlubber. "Aye matey, ye best be getting back to the stage." The hooded animatronic refused any communication, and knocked Foxy down with his free hand. Foxy was stunned. _'No one wins a fight against Cap'n Foxy!'_ He declared in his head, but he was already thrown backstage, and the door was slammed in his face. _'This isn't me home…'_ Foxy was scared.

**Mocto POV**

Freddy charged over to Mocto, and confronted him. "What do you think you are doing?" Mocto was not surprised at Freddy's attitude. "I am doing my duties. Your 'friends' were attacking Michael Schmidt, the security guard. My duty is to stop this. You see him as a metal endoskeleton. I understand this. But me, and everyone else, see him as a Night Watchman. A human." Freddy backed away, shocked. Mocto understood why Freddy was so scared. Freddy looked at his own hands, then closed his eyes. "Chica, I think we have been making a big mis-" "Guys! Don't attack the endoskeleton!" Bonnie quickly woke up screaming, cutting Freddy off.

Mocto's attack worked.

* * *

><p>:

**Well, that was chapter two! That was way longer than the first chapter, but in case you haven't caught on yet: Mocto hit Bonnie in a certain spot in the back of his head that fixed his vision, so he saw Mike as a security guard, and not an endoskeleton. But since Foxy resisted, he will still attack, and since he is so damaged, Mocto may not be able to fix his vision. Or will he..?**


	3. Gold will Always Shine

**Chapter 3: Gold will always shine**

**Chica POV**

Freddy and Chica stared at Bonnie, in shock. Bonnie was panicking, "Oh no, was I too late..?!" "No Bonnie, don't worry about it." Chica comforted Bonnie as she walked over next to him and laid an arm around his shoulder. "The endoskeleton is still in the room." Bonnie was looking scared, almost as if he believed Mocto in what he was saying. Chica turned to look at Mocto, rage burning through her circuits. "What did you do to my Bonnie?!" Chica roared at Mocto. Mocto stared onto the scene with cold eyes, almost no emotion pouring through. Chica did not like this animatronic. Not one bit. "No Chica, it's okay! Mocto helped me! He showed me that the thing in the room is a human to watch us at night!" Freddy looked at Bonnie disappointed. "Bonnie, you _know_ that's an endoskeleton in there. Mocto is messing with your head. Let's put you backstage and see if you recover." Freddy picked up Bonnie and walked away, Bonnie protesting in his defense, only to no avail.

**Foxy POV**

Bonnie was laid in backstage next to the table, with Foxy. "Aye, did Mocto get to ye like he did to ol' Foxy?" "No Foxy, Freddy thinks Mocto did something to me. He is helping though!" Bonnie had a pleading look in his eyes, and it made Foxy shiver. Bonnie believed himself so much that he was on the verge of crying, if he could. Foxy was conflicted. He knew the endoskeleton in the office _was _an endoskeleton, not a human. But if he said he didn't believe Bonnie, how would Bonnie react?

Mocto strolled backstage, and into the corner of the room. His eyes were flickering blue and static, as if he himself was watching the cameras. That was impossible. Foxy snarled at Mocto. "Aye matey, if ye be wantin' to fit in here, ye best be behaving and not be at what yer at now." Mocto's eyes stared off, and into Foxy's yellow eyes filled with rage. "I still can't seem to find out who you are." Mocto said, with a very friendly tone to his voice. Foxy couldn't believe it. He had believed Mocto was this intolerable douchebag that had no emotion. But it felt like Mocto thought he was Foxy's friend.

**Mocto POV**

The tattered fox was looking at him with a bitter look that Mocto didn't want to see. "Foxy." He growled. "I be Foxy the Pirate, and I be the Captain of Pirate's Cove." "But, you have been decommissioned. Why are you active?" I was, confused, as always. I completed my purpose but still had questions. "Ye will learn at a later date, matey." Foxy looked back to the wall and shut himself down. Bonnie beside him looked very timid and nervous. Mocto switched back to the cameras, when he heard a deep laugh echo throughout the building. He saw Freddy in Section 4A, the East Hall. Freddy was going for the guard. Mocto deactivated the cameras and departed from backstage, to find Chica on the main stage. She looked nervous. "Freddy is going for the skeleton." Chica whispered with a hint of fear in her voice. She know Mocto would have to hurt Freddy like he did Bonnie. "Mocto…please.." Mocto looked back the Chica, her pleading eyes. "Don't hurt Freddy." A moment of silence was shared between them. "I will do what must be done."

Mocto strolled down the hallway to find Freddy…not there? Mocto was confused was more. There was only one solution. Mocto wasn't fast enough. Freddy had grabbed the guard. He heard Mike screaming. Freddy could teleport. Mocto would never catch up. He heard the Toreador March playing again. This time it was tearing into him. Mocto felt like he had failed. By the time he reached the Dining Area, he saw the door to Backstage slam shut. Then it flung back open, with Freddy flying out the door. Mocto was, again, confused. **(AN: Sorry for confusion .)** Mocto walked over, extracted his baton, and finished Freddy off, for the time being. He looked at the doorway and saw Foxy, who had knocked Freddy out of the room. "I may not have believed ye before matey, but after listening to me first mate Bonnie, how could I not?" Mocto smiled. He looked back at Chica as she was watching the entire scene. Freddy was at Mocto's feet, mumbling in his sleep mode. Foxy and Bonnie lifted up Freddy, and laid him in his spot. The clock chimed to 5:55AM. Mocto returned to Backstage, not knowing the fate of Mike. He switched to the cameras and watched as he returned to the office to pack up. When he switched off the cameras, a Golden Freddy appeared in front of him and slammed him into the wall, causing Mocto to fall over. "Y-y-you may have defeated my last pupil, but I will not fall so easily." The Golden Freddy said with a dark, demonic voice. As quickly as he appeared, he vanished. Mocto had barely enough time to register what had happened, but didn't mind it too much. He went into sleep mode.

:/

**THE PLOT THICKENS! GOLDEN FREDDY APPEARS! FOXY IS A BRO! YEAH!**

**I'm sorry for Freddy being turned over so quickly, but in this story he isn't gonna be the antagonist, nor is Mocto, even though I gave him an evil intro. In Chapter 2. I am sorry.**

**Anywho, Golden Freddy will be the main threat, even though the next couple of Chapters will probably be fillers! BAI!**


	4. The Accident

** Chapter 4: The Accident**

**3:56PM**

**Foxy POV**

'_Darn that band, they always get to be out with the ol' kiddies.' _Foxy thought a lot harder than he normally would when he was in his Cove. Suddenly, light splashed onto his face and tattered body. A child had gotten curious and went inside, without anyone noticing. "Who are you?" The child stuttered. Foxy pretended to be off, so hopefully the child would wander off again, his curiosity fulfilled. But to Foxy's surprise, the child came over and hugged his limp body. "Whoever you are, I think you're cool." And then the child departed from the Cove, leaving Foxy in shock. He hadn't been hugged by a human in years. _'The kids would probably love me if…no. I can't.'_ Foxy didn't dare to open his curtains during the day. Not even he was that brave. He looked at the curtains again, only to see Golden Freddy. "_You._" Foxy growled, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. He was indeed, frightened by the Golden Freddy. It frightened them all. "**You're not following the rules, Foxy. You know you must **_**kill the Guard.**_** Why do you not?" **"Because unlike you, I'm not a bad animatronic. I know the guard is human and I will not dare stuff him." Golden Freddy growled. Never had Foxy stood up for himself again Golden Freddy. Foxy regretted what he had said, as Golden Freddy attacked him with a mind attack, and took Foxy over. Foxy's yellow eyes turned black with white pinpricks in the middle. He stood up and walked towards the curtains, hesitantly. _'S-stop! Foxy! Get control over yer body, matey! Yer a captain! Your mind belongs to you!'_ Foxy was fighting for control over his body, to no avail.

**Freddy POV**

Their show had ended, and the kids departed. The curtains closed, and the band had a bit of time to themselves. All of a sudden, he heard a _*BANG*_ and gasps. He peeked the curtains open a little bit to see what was going on. He was never so surprised.

Foxy had jumped out of his Cove, with the eyes that gave hints at Golden Freddy controlling him. "Oh no…" Freddy whispered, trying not to worry Bonnie or Chica, unfortunately, they were also watching. "What is Foxy doing?!" Chica gasped, unable to grasp what had happened. Freddy watched, unable to do anything as Foxy jumped back into his Cove, and slammed the curtains shut. Everyone was shocked, whispering to eachother "Why the hell do they still keep the fox in there?" "Aren't they worried he could bite someone?" "Children, stay away from there." Everyone was walking away from the Cove, suspiciously and worried. This was because of Golden Freddy. Freddy was furious, yet he could do nothing about Golden Freddy. None of them could.

Freddy saw employees walk into the Cove, and he saw the mechanic, Tony, go back there as well.

**12:32AM**

**Mocto POV**

Mocto stalked out of the Backstage area, and found Bonnie and Chica by Pirate's Cove, holding each other and whimpering. "What is going on?" Mocto asked, as he heard sounds inside the Cove. "Freddy thinks Foxy was possessed by the Golden Freddy, and that Foxy might have been shut down." Shut down? Golden Freddy? Wait, the same Golden Freddy from last night? Mocto walked inside Pirate's Cove, to find Freddy at his knees in front of Foxy, sobbing. Foxy was limp, his eyes closed. "Freddy…" Mocto trying to comfort the bear. They heard the front door to the pizzeria open, and a stretcher was pushed in, along with a tarp on top. Tony was pushing the stretcher, alone. "Tony, what is happening?" Mocto demanded to know what had happened, for he was offline during the incident. "Foxy…got in to trouble today. So we brought him a 'First Mate', to watch him during the day, and to help him do..shows!" Mocto and Freddy were surprised, as well as Bonnie and Chica. Foxy was gonna get fixed? And a mate for Foxy? "Wait, why?" Chica didn't understand this change. "Well, it's clearly Foxy wants to see kids, seeing as how he jumped out today, so we're reopening Pirate's Cove, and with this new…" Tony threw off the tarp on the stretcher, to show off a vixen. **(AN: For those who don't know, Vixens are female foxes.)** "Woah…a helper for Foxy?" Bonnie was astonished. "You know it Bon! 'Vixey' here will be helping Foxy with shows, as well as if another 'Bite' is to happen, we won't have to shut down Pirate's Cove indefinitely." Vixey was a white fox, with a grey belly. Her tail was a pinkish/purple color, and so was the top of her muzzle. She had a eyepatch and hook as Foxy did, and pink toes. She had red lipstick on the front of her muzzle, however her eyes were closed. All of a sudden, her eyes shot open, and she activated. "Arr, little kiddies! It be me Vixey, of the Pirate's Cove!" Vixey shouted, her pre-recorded speech taking over. Then she sat up, and looked around. "Woah." Vixey was surrounded by animatronics, and Tony. They all back away, except for Freddy. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, Vixey!" Freddy introduced her to all the animatronics, and Tony. Vixey sat up, and jumped off the stretcher. "Where be the Captain, landlubber?" Vixey raised her hook to Freddy, threatening him. Then, she turned to look at Tony. "An endoskeleton?! Outside of Backstage?! That's against the rules!" They all learned very quickly that Vixey was a fast fox. She grabbed Tony and ran, towards backstage. Mocto instantly reacted, and extracted his baton, and took the short way to Backstage. He cut her off at the door. Vixey was not going down without a fight. "Get out o' Vixeys way, landlubber!" Vixey dropped Tony, and raised her hook to Mocto's baton. _'Ah, memories.' _Mocto thought as his baton clashed with Vixeys hook. Just like Foxy, he knocked her down with his free hand and knocked her in the head with his baton. She was out cold, for the moment. "Ah..thanks Mocto." Tony sheepishly looked over to the Pirate's Cove, and went over to fix up Foxy. Albeit his best attempts, Foxy still looked as tattered as ever. Vixey was dropped off next to Foxy, and Foxy was activated. "Aye, wha happened?" Foxy was very confused. "You attacked the humans today, so you were shut down for the rest of the day." Freddy was the one who broke it to Foxy. Foxy's eyes hinted at confusion, and sorrow. He looked to his side and noticed the vixen, and stood up. "Aye, and who be this lassie?" "That is Vixey, you're new First Mate. You're going back to doing shows again!" Chica announced to Foxy. Foxy jumped for joy.

* * *

><p>:

**Vixey is introduced! Yeah, I'm slowly gonna bring in the new animatronics. For now, stick with 'Mangle'. However, she won't become the Mangle unless I make a sequel after this one. But yay! Golden Freddy attack! Foxy is gonna do shows!**

**Again, this was just a filler to introduce a new character. But I can guesstimate that Chapter 10 will be the last chapter.**


	5. Curious and Wandering Eyes

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE ****not really**

**I was being pelted with tests by school, so I had to focus on that, and couldn't finish this chapter ****so sorry**

**I've been getting a couple of PM's though about if there will be a sequel and the answer is YES!**

**But no sequel until this is finished.**

**Until then, enjoy Chapter 5!**

**1:56PM**

**Mocto POV**

It was like every other day. Mocto sat backstage, lifeless, and watching the others do shows. Foxy and Vixey were a huge hit, and the kids loved the two. And you had to admit, they were adorable.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were watching as Foxy and Vixey told kids about their many adventures in Pirate's Cove. Then, they finished their show, and Pirate's Cove closed.

Foxy and Vixey walked backstage, exhausted. **(AN: There are paths that lead from Stage to Backstage, and PC to Backstage)** "That was quite a show you two!" Mocto exclaimed. Foxy was simply bursting with joy. "Aye, it be very great to see the kiddies again. Especially wit me first mate Vixey, things have become better around here." Vixey smiled, and walked over to Mocto. "Whatever you did last night worked, and I've definitely been calm. Thanks!" Mocto nodded. "You two better get along and prepare for your next show." Mocto brushed them off and back into Pirate's Cove, seeing as how they had to be ready at all times. Mocto sat back down in his corner, and continued watching the cameras, when he noticed a child wander backstage. The child looked around curiously, then his eyes settled upon Mocto. "Hi!" The child exclaimed. "My names Aaron, who are you?" Mocto slowly stood up, his joints fighting back. He kneeled down to the child's height. "My name is Mocto, nice to meet you!" Mocto never interacted with a child before. He's seen them on camera loads of times, but never in person. The child's excited, beaming eyes filled him with joy. _'They are quite magnificent creatures.'_ Mocto thought happily, as the child admired him, when he saw Golden Freddy appear behind the child. Mocto stood up instantly, shoved the kid behind him, and faced Freddy. _**'Give me the child, Mocto, or I will dismantle you, and take him myself!'**_ Golden Freddy's thoughts penetrated Mocto's mind, as Mocto backed up, and into the wall. Mocto's eyes turned pitch black, with the white pinpricks. The door to the generator room opened, and the child entered the basement excitedly. Another child ran into the room. "Aaaaaron! Why are you going downstairs?!" The little girl called out to the other. She looked at Mocto, gasped, then ran downstairs. Mocto could do nothing but listen, as he heard; "Aaron! Why are you down here! Mom will be very mad!" "I'm sorry Lily, but I got curious! Don't you wanna see what's down here! Come on! You can't say this Golden Freddy isn't **awesome!**" Mocto broke free of Golden Freddy's hold, and stormed downstairs immediately. As soon as he entered the room, he saw Golden Freddy towering over the girl, Lily, and holding the boy, Aaron. The boy was screaming, and the girl turned around to face Mocto, and screamed. Mocto retracted his baton immediately. "D-d-drop the child." Mocto's voice was programmed to glitch in front of humans, except for Tony, and Mike. Golden Freddy looked back at him with menacing eyes, and dropped the child, before lunging at Mocto. Mocto tried to retaliate against the attack, but Golden Freddy was too strong. Freddy pinned him to the ground with one hand, and tried to snatch Mocto's baton. Without warning, Foxy barrelled into the room, and knocked Freddy off of Mocto. Foxy raised his hook to the golden animatronic, as Mocto got up and pointed his baton at Golden. "Yarr me matey, ye best not be harming the children!" Foxy yelled at Golden Freddy. The golden animatronic looked to Foxy, then back to Mocto, then looked up towards the rafters, only to be greeted by Vixey's jaw.

…

**1:10AM**

**Mocto POV**

Mocto watched as the band attempted held down Golden Freddy, only to be pushed away with strong force. Foxy and Vixey clawed at him with sharp teeth and hooks, only to be knocked into a table. Mocto lurked in the darkness, his endoskeleton eyes showing through. He looked at Freddy, and Freddy nodded. Freddy jumped at his golden counterpart, and as Freddy was being tossed off, Mocto jumped out from behind Golden Freddy and shoved his baton through the animatronics head. The baton came through Golden's right eye, and Golden fell down. Lifeless. Defeated.

**Freddy POV**

'_Did…did we just do it?' _Freddy was overwhelmed with happiness, as the rest were, not so much Mocto or Vixey. "Is it…is it dead?" Bonnie kicked the lifeless suit with his foot, only to receive no response. Mocto immediately picked up the suit and brought it Backstage, and laid it upon a table. "What were the fates of the children he attacked?" Mocto asked Freddy. "They found their parents, and left. Sad though, they may not come back." Freddy sighed. They were wonderful children, everyone loved them. Even Vixey, though it was short-lived. Freddy looked around the room, and sighed. "It'll definitely be a better place without him. But I think it wouldn't have been that easy to take him down. He's much stronger than he lets on." Freddy's eyes trailed over to Mocto. "Be on your guard. He may return any day." Mocto nodded.

**Mike POV**

'_Did they…did they just kill one of their own?'_ Mike watched on speechless as he watched the animatronics dismantle the golden bear suit. He flicked through the cameras, to end up on the West Hall Corner, to see the Freddy picture change. It was the same face of the Golden Freddy suit that they took apart. "Huh…?" Mike wondered, and turned off the cameras, to be greeted by the same Golden Freddy.

**Chica POV**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" **Mike wailed, and it bounced off of every wall in the pizzeria. Chica looked over towards the Office, and saw Mike run out, panting, sweating, only to reenter. Chica wandered over to the office, hoping to get answers. "What's wrong, Mike?" Chica peeked her head through the door. Mike was on his toes, shuddering. "I-I saw a G-Golden Freddy suit in the room…the same you guys just destroyed…" Mike looked over to the West hallway, and especially the poster of Freddy, confused. "What is it, Mike?" Mike looked over to Chica, and back at the poster. "Nothing…it's nothing."

**:/**

**Well there's Chapter 5! Yay! Goldie is dead! Or is he? LOL I don't know.**

**Anyway, I've been pretty busy with school recently, so don't expect many update's super fast. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Also, one person sent in a review saying Mocto needed some love. While I understand he is a forever alone dude, I can't see myself shipping him with anyone. Sorry!:/**

**Also before anyone asks, NO, Foxy and Vixey will not become a thing. They will just be close friends, who help eachother out.**

**Thanks for reading! BAI!**


	6. My Fun Day at Freddys

**Heyeyeyey! Welcome back **

**Enjoy this wonderful moment of Chica and Bonnie shenanigans and how they came to be together **

**Please note that this chapter is in the past, before Mocto's arrival.**

**May 16, 1997**

**Chica POV**

'_What a wonderful day!' _Was all Chica could think about on Sundays. The sun was shining through the windows, the place was all cleaned up, and most importantly, the endoskeleton was back in its suit! It didn't seem to move much though. Chica aimlessly wondered into the kitchen, to find Bonnie rummaging around. "Oh! H-hey Bonnie…!" Chica was very surprised, Bonnie never went into the kitchen. "Hey Chica… what are you doing? Heh.." Bonnie was very nervous, and if he could blush, he probably would. Chica left, feeling very awkward. How would she be able to tell him how she really felt? She honestly didn't know how.

**Bonnie POV**

'_That was too close!' _Bonnie's circuits were red hot, and he was almost running at twice the pace he normally would. He never felt this rushed in his life, he had to get this done. But of course, animatronics are no artists in the art of decorating pizza, except Chica, she was a legend. But Bonnie was Bonnie, and not Chica, so he was struggling in Chica's birthday pizza. It was supposed to ready "Happy Birthday Chica!" But instead looked more like "H pPy B1rhday Chika?". But nobody was perfect. Bonnie put the pizza on the oven. Chica almost caught him in the act of making the pizza. Bonnie only wanted to make her happy, and he didn't wanna ruin her surprise. Freddy walked in to the room, smiling. "Almost done Bonnie?" Freddy gleefully asked. "Yeah! I just gotta wait for it to bake." Freddy smiled. "Good. Foxy is distracting Chica with an adventure in the Pirate's Cove."

**1 hour later**

**Chica POV**

"….Guys…?" Chica was, for the first time, alone. She couldn't find anybody in the building, and she was scared. The power was out, so it was dark. Chica could hardly see, only Freddy had night vision due to his eye-lights. But Freddy was like a beacon in the dark. This time, Freddy made no noise, or light. "Freddy? Bonnie?" Chica whispered, hoping to get a response. All of a sudden, the lights flipped on, and Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy yelled _**SUPRIIISE!**_. Chica was so shocked. "W-what…oh…ah.." Chica was at a loss for words. Never had she experienced such happiness, such a surprise. Well, not since her last birthday. Freddy walked her over to a table in the dining area, and sat her down, and he joined Bonnie and Foxy on stage as they did a special show for her. If Chica could cry, she'd be a waterfall. Once the show was finished, Foxy unveiled a tarp over a table, to display a wonderful stuffed crust pizza, with big bold words that she barely made out 'Happy Birthday Chica!' "Who…who made this?" Freddy smiled, and looked towards Foxy, who frowned, and pointed at Bonnie, while Bonnie had his hands behind his back, smiling. "Bonnie…this is amazing!" Chica exclaimed. The most special person in the pizzeria had just made her day, and she loved it. Without warning, Bonnie ran up and embraced Chica in a large hug, and Chica's 'heart' ran really fast. Foxy and Freddy joined in a group hug, and enjoyed the rest of the party.

**November 27, 2002**

**Chica POV**

"So…that's pretty much how it happened." Chica explained to Mocto as Bonnie was behind her, hugging her from behind. Chica loved Bonnie to death, and would do anything for him. Mocto smiled. "Well, for animatronics, you two are very cute." Chica smiled back. "Thanks Mocto…for everything." Chica hugged Mocto. Mocto looked surprised, he's probably not used to being hugged. Chica backed away. "Things have definitely gotten better since you've been here." Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Well… it wouldn't be as great without you guys!" Mocto laughed. They all returned to their original spots, the 6AM clock was chiming.

**:/**

**Well, that's Bonnie and Chicas story! Albeit not being as good as some other fanfictions, I'm not a huge fan of shipping the animatronics altogether, so I am quite horrible at it. But in case you don't understand, Chica was explaining to Mocto how her and Bonnie came to be together. **

**Thanks for reading! BAI!**


	7. London Bridge

**Welcome back!**

**So..the other day when I began writing this I got smacked in the face with writers block. So I've been sitting here all day yesterday trying to think of ideas. Yeah it's not fun.**

**But anyways I think I recovered, so let's go!**

**11:19 PM**

**August 13, 2002**

**Mocto POV**

It was a day unlike any other. Foxy and Vixey was doing a show, while the band was resting backstage. Mocto admired all the children watching the Pirate's Cove, when he noticed the two children from before. What were their names..? Aaron and Lily. That's what Mocto remembered.

Mocto was flicking through all the cameras until he settled on the Security Office cupcake camera, where he watched the day guard. He was doing his normal routine, but when he looked at the cupcake, Mocto flicked the cameras away. But Mocto spotted something unusual. When Mocto rechecked the recent footage of the guard, he saw the poster in the West Hall corner change. He changed cameras to the West Hall corner, to see the original poster of Freddy had changed, to the Golden Freddy.

As soon as Mocto had laid down his camera interface, the Golden Freddy suit reappeared, slumped on the table next to him, lifeless. Mocto extruded his baton instantly, and went over to investigate the lifeless suit. The band had left at this point, so nobody but Mocto noticed. The pirates came inside, to notice the suit. "Aye…is dat who I thinks it is?" Foxy ran his hook along the table next to the dead suit, before Mocto nodded at him. "I saw the poster in the West Hall corner change to this guy, before he appeared in the room. He wasn't here earlier." Vixey looked very worried. "What if he tries to attack the children again?" Vixey asked with a scared tone to her voice. "Aye lass, we'll deal wit' 'im like we did last time." Foxy reassured her. Mocto nodded. _'Yeah…like last time.'_

**1:33 AM**

**Foxy POV**

Foxy charged down the West Hallway to investigate the poster. The poster had changed itself to Freddy, but the Freddy in the poster was ripping the top of his head off. _'What….?'_ Foxy thought to himself. Foxy looked towards the guard office, and back to the poster, which had changed once more to Golden Freddy. _**'Y-y-you will not survive this time…'**_ Foxy heard in his head as he was attacked by a very painful headache. Foxy fell to his knees, clutching his head. _'G-get out of my head! __**Never.**__'_ Foxy knew what was about to happen. So before anything could happen, he deactivated himself.

**Unknown POV**

As Foxy's body slumped over, deactivated, the Golden Freddy appeared by his body, sat down next to him. **"You made a big mistake, me 'matey'."** The suit stated as he began to dissolve, and entered Foxys body. Foxy's eyes shot open, black with the white pinpricks. He stood up, and ran towards the backstage, more importantly, the generator room. Mocto noticed him run by, then throw himself downstairs. Mocto followed relunctantly, baton in hand. As he entered the room, he found Foxy in the room by the generator. The pirate looked over to Mocto, and snarled. **"Aye, me matey, ye be havin' control over us, no more."** Foxy growled at Mocto then jumped at him, with his jaw wide open. Mocto repelled the attack instantly, swatting Foxy away with his baton. Foxy clanged against the floor, and let out an unusual animatronic screech, not the normal one that they usually gave off. As soon as Foxy screeched, Vixey appeared at the door, her eyes the same as Foxys. She jumped up onto the ceiling, and down at Mocto, teeth baring. Mocto swung his baton upwards and struck Vixey, taking out her left eye. She landed on the stairs and also screeched, then her remaining eye closed and returned to normal. Foxy also returned to normal, but was still deactivated.

**Mocto POV**

'_**Your luck is running out, Nocturnal Animatronic. You cannot run forever. You cannot hide. I will get to you.'**_ The thoughts pushed into Mocto's head. Mocto's vision was blurred and he saw visions of the Golden Freddy, withered versions of the band, and a Marionette. After he closed his eyes and reopened them, he saw the Marionette in front of him, and then he was deactivated.

**August 14, 2002**

**2:30 AM**

**Freddy POV**

"He's been asleep all day today, since last night..." Chica whimpered, worried for their friend. "Foxy, weren't you with him?" Freddy asked. "No. Even if I was, I wouldn't be able to remember it. I saw the Golden suit, and deactivated me self, so he couldn't take me over. He must've anyway." Vixey nodded. "He must've taken me over too, because I don't remember anything either." Freddy looked over to Mocto, and then sighed. "We'll continue to wait until he wakes up by himself. A premature rebooting may just be the thing that kills him." The rest of the group nodded, and left the backstage room, leaving Freddy by himself. Freddy kneeled down in front of Mocto, and then sighed. "Whatever you saw Mocto, just pray that you remember." Freddy whispered, and left.

**:/**

**Wow! Yay! I did that. I wrote all of that. Great. Yeah.**

**So, Foxy and Vixey under Golden Freddy's control? Maybe. I kind of like that idea.**

**And Mocto is in a coma-like status, and he'll probably be asleep all next chapter.**

**Also, Marionette appearance, anyone? …no? Wow, okay.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! BAI!**


	8. What happens at Freddys

**Welcome back!**

**So, school has been pounding me with lots of fun things to do. So I've been busy.**

**Also, I've been beginning to run out of ideas for this story. At least for this bit. So it'll probably end soon.**

**Once this one is done though, I'm gonna start the sequel. **

**Anyway, let's go over some questions I got in the reviews section since I have the time for that**

**TheMeOfTheUniverse said: "Hey, can BB and the Marionette come in?"**

**I do have a plan for the Marionette to come in before this ends but BB will come in during the sequel.**

**Guardianboy said: "Maybe the marionette but something that might be interesting is the marionette helping them maybe joining their side and not golden Freddy's"**

**That is kind of my plan for the Marionette, he pretty much won't be bad like Golden Freddy, but he won't be the nicest person ever.**

**And finally Albinounicorn said: "What's the creepiest animatronic? old and new"**

**In my opinion I think either the old Bonnie or the Marionette is the creepiest. But that's just me.**

**Anyway, let's move on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: What happens at Freddys….**

**December 19, 2002 **

**11:10 PM**

**Freddy POV**

Today was the weekend, so the animatronics had the whole pizzeria to themselves. It's been a long time since Mocto randomly deactivated, and none of them knew why, but they all suspected the Golden Freddy, seeing as how Mike said he saw it. Freddy returned backstage, and kneeled down next to Mocto's lifeless body. He was deteriorating faster than Freddy himself was.

Probably due to neglect though.

Freddy stood up and left the room, sighing heavily. _'When will he ever wake up?' _Freddy thought to himself as he pushed open the door. He walked out to find the rest of the animatronics playing tag, and Foxy was it. He was chasing after Chica. "Haa! You'll never catch me, you old pirate!" Chica teased as she pushed chairs into Foxy's path, forcing him to jump over them. "Arr, ye best be getting back here me matey!" Foxy yelled back teasingly. After a while of running around the Dining Area, Foxy jumped over a table, and crashed on top of Chica. "Ah! Wha..what?" Chica was very surprised. "Har har, I got ye!" Foxy said as he tapped Chica's shoulder with his hook and ran away. Chica looked around, smiled, and stepped up on a table. Everyone looked at her confusingly, before she jumped up and pulled Vixey down from the rafters. "Haha, got you Vixey!" Chica exclaimed. Vixey hit her head off the ground, closed her eyes, and when she opened them up again, they were the telltale sign of Golden Freddy. Vixey screamed, and jumped up at Chica, clawing at her face. "Aah! Vixey get..get off!" Chica struggled but it was no use. Vixey then jumped up with Chica in tow and into the rafters. Freddy and Foxy were at the spot they were just fighting, and looked up, but couldn't see anyone. "Where did…where did they go?" Bonnie asked nervously before hearing an animatronic scream come from the basement.

…

In minutes, Freddy was downstairs, looking around. He saw Chica by the generator, with Vixey next to her. Vixey was down for the count, on the floor, lifeless, and Chica was in a very bad state. Her bottom beak was pulled and stretched so her endoskeleton mouth was clearly visible. Her hands had been ripped off, and wires extruded from them, as well as many bruises and bumps covering her once clean body. "Chica! Oh god..Chica!" Bonnie screamed as he ran over and hugged her lifeless body. Her head sparked, and she looked at Bonnie, who jumped off her. "G-g-guys….I…" Chica couldn't get the words out without her voice box glitching. She looked around, then moaned in pain, as it hurt her too much to move. "What did…what did Vixey do to ye lass?" Foxy said, as he was kneeling over Vixey's lifeless body. Vixey sparked the same way Chica did, and opened her eyes, which were back to normal. "Huh…where…am I?" Vixey looked around, confused. Vixey saw Foxy, who looked over to Chica. "I can't remember anything…did I..?"

**Vixey POV**

'_Oh my god.'_ Vixey thought as she looked over to her best friends mangled body. Chica was in a state of no return. What were they gonna tell Tony? "What about the kids? We have to fix her! We can't do shows without her." Bonnie exclaimed. Freddy closed his eyes, and looked towards the floor. "Bonnie, looked at her. Vixey tore her apart, it'll take months, maybe years, for a full repair. This pizzeria already has a low enough budget." Freddy looked over to Bonnie, and put a hand on the bunny's shoulder. "It'll be okay Bonnie." Freddy reassured his best friend. Bonnie nodded, then looked away. Chica attempted to stand up, but her arms were locked in a horizontal position. "G-guys…my a-_aarm_ my arm is s-stuck." Chica attempted to say. They all looked at her helplessly, before Vixey helped her up. "Chica…I…I'm so sorry." If Vixey could cry, she would. Chica attempted to put an arm around her. "Don't-don't worry about it V-vixey." Chica reassured. "I'm okay, I t-t-_thiiink _I think." Chica tried to say. Vixey helped Chica upstairs and lie down next to Mocto in the backstage room. "When Tony arrives for his shift tomorrow, we'll tell him what happened." Freddy said, looking down at Chica. "For now, stay here with Mocto. And if he does anything, any movement, you let us know immediately. Golden Freddy may have control over him too." Chica nodded at Freddy, and Freddy left. Vixey was the last to leave. "Chica..if there's anything I can do.." "Don't-don't beat y-y_oourself _don't beat yourself up over it Vixey!" Chica exclaimed. "It wasn't y-you. I know you would n-never hurt me like t-t-that." Vixey smiled, and turned to leave.

"Thanks, sister."

**NOOOO! CHICAAA! D:**

**Sorry to any Chica fans! It was for the story I swear!**

**Welp, Chica got beat up by Golden Freddy. Well, technically Vixey. But we know she wouldn't do that.**

**The story is soon coming to a close! Who's excited?! :D**

***cricket noises*  
><strong> 

**Well then.**

**Anyway, until next time! BAI!**


	9. Pop goes the Bunny

**Early Chapter 9 because I have had nothing to do today!**

**Please note that Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment of property of person, even if it is one of our own animatronics.**

**;)**

**Let's go!**

**Chapter 9: Death or Dismemberment**

**Unknown POV**

**December 21, 2002**

It was not a happy day at Freddy Fazbears pizzeria.

The band was trying to perform Christmas shows for the children, but they let their prerecorded selves do the shows. They were all very down about Chica and her untimely fate in the basement.

Even the children were upset that their favourite cook was out of commission. But each animatronic knew that Golden Freddy was slowly picking them off one by one, so Freddy and Bonnie devised a plan for later that night.

**11:10 AM**

**Freddy POV**

The last of the partygoers left and the pizzeria was done for the night. The animatronics on stage sighed, and Bonnie jumped down, Freddy following. Bonnie leaned over to Freddy and whispered; "So, are we going to do this now?" Freddy nodded. "If not now, we may be destroyed **tonight.**" Bonnie nodded in agreement as they both walked over to the Pirate's Cove with Foxy and Vixey. "Arr me laddies! Gotta love them Christmas shows, eh Freddy?" Foxy exclaimed, but Freddy was the least bit amused. "Hey Foxy, come here, we need to talk for a second." Bonnie gestured Foxy away from the Pirate's Cove. "Eh…alrighty." Foxy said as he stepped down from his 'ship'. Bonnie and Freddy lead him over to the Backstage door, where Vixey wouldn't hear them. "Listen Foxy, you and Vixey have become a major threat to everyone's lives here." Freddy pointed out to Foxy, leaving Foxy in shock. "How could ye say that? We be brothers Fazbear, I would never hurt ye!" "We understand that Foxy, but you and Vixey are clearly very susceptible to Golden Freddy's control, and we don't want anything bad to happen to anyone else. We don't want another incident like Chica." Foxy looked down at the floor, then back at Freddy, fuming. "Aye, you think I would let that landlubber take me over so easily! Ha! Nobody controls ol' Cap'n Foxy!" Foxy screamed at the air. "You can' take me Golden Freddy!"

Then they heard a whisper in the air.

"**Wanna bet?"**

…

**Vixey POV**

'_I wonder what they could be talking about over there.'_ Vixey wondered. She heard Foxy yelling, then someone else talking. A strange voice she hadn't heard. Without warning, she heard animatronic screams, and a struggle. She instantly jumped out of the Cove, to be greeting by Freddy unconscious on the floor, and Foxy attacking Bonnie. "**Y-Y-YOU SHALL NEVER MAKE THE MISTAKE OF MAKING CAPTAIN FOXY MAD." **Foxy screamed, his voice deeper and demented, his eyes pitch black with the white pinpricks. He opened his jaw and bit down on Bonnie's face, tearing off his entire face, leaving his lower jaw. Bonnie was screaming unintelligible words but Vixey guessed they were not the best ones to be saying. Without hesitating Vixey leaped into the rafters and crawled above Foxy and Bonnie. She reached down and grabbed Foxy, who was now biting on Foxy's hand. "**LET…LET GO YOU MONSTER!**" Bonnie screamed as Foxy was being lifted up. But Foxy's grip was strong. His jaw remained clamped around Bonnie's arm before Bonnie's arm tore off, tearing out some wires, and doing massive damage. Bonnie fell to the floor screaming, and Vixey yelled at Foxy trying to get him to wake up. All Foxy did was try to bite Vixey. But Vixey knew how to bite back. So she bit the fur off Foxy's ear, and threw him down onto the ground near Pirate's Cove, which knocked him out. Vixey fell out of the ceiling tired, and went to sleep.

…

**2 hours after..**

**Unknown POV**

"What…what in the world happened in here?" A man walked in shouting, amazed at how damaged the animatronics were. "What happened to Bonnie? How is this happening?" The man screamed at Tony, who shrugged. "It must be a vandal sir. I honestly don't know how this happened." Tony shrugged. "Well, the police say there is no signs of break and entry. So unless the animatronics decided to tear themselves apart, I want an explanation." The man snapped at Tony. Tony looked at the ruin of Bonnie, and shrugged again. "I'll take Bonnie backstage, and Freddy too, and see what I can do. But Bonnie won't be doing anymore shows sir, and his damage is pretty extreme." Tony said as he looked over Bonnie's 'face'. "His AI chip and voicebox is damaged, and it's gonna take thousands of dollars to replace." Tony looked back at the man with a worried look. "What are you suggesting, Tony?" The man asked. Tony took a look around the aging pizzeria. "This place is falling apart sir. The animatronics are malfunctioning from age, and they're beginning to fall apart. While this place has been open since '87, I think it's time to get a new face for this place. You know, new animatronics, new building…" Tony suggested. The man looked at Freddy's old and decaying suit, before sighing in agreement. "I'll…see what I can do. We'll have to cancel the rest of the shows though. Until then.." The man said before he walked out of the building. Tony picked up Bonnie and laid him backstage. "You came far guys." Tony said, looking at Chica and Bonnie. "I just wish I could know what happened. That's what I built the Nocturnal Animatronic for…" Tony sighed before leaving.

"**What I built **_**him**_** for…**"

…

**Sometime later, in an unknown location in the pizzeria**

**Unknown POV**

"**What you did is unacceptable. We cannot have the animatronics tearing themselves apart! At the rate you're going now, the pizzeria may be shut down for good!**" The marionette stood in front of Golden Freddy, scolding him. Golden Freddy laughed. "**In case you weren't paying attention, we're moving to a new building, with new animatronics, or so the owner says. Maybe he'll even make you one.**" Golden Freddy teased, only to make the Marionette scowl. **"Mark my words Freddy, you'll get what's coming to you. Sooner or later.**" The Marionette left Golden Freddy with that, as he exited the area. Golden Freddy laughed.

"**Until next time, Puppet.**"

**:/**

**WOW! I really enjoyed writing this one. **

**Sorry for Bonnie fans! It's just for story! :/**

**Anyway, yeah, hooray for more Marionette! Am I right?**

…**no?**

**Man you guys can be so dull.**

**I'm kidding! I love you guys, and I love each review everyone sends in.**

**The story is soon coming to a close! I think I'll have the finale either be Chapter 10, or 11.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! BAI!**


	10. The Dormant Animatronic

_**Welcome!**_

_**To the Nocturnal Animatronic finale!**_

_**It's been a long time coming (not really:/) but we made it!**_

_**Will Golden Freddy destroy all the animatronics?**_

_**Will Mocto wake up?**_

_**Will the Marionette even do anything?**_

_**Nobody knows!  
><strong>_

_**Maybe, I should stop asking questions, and start the finale!**_

_**OKAY!**_

**Chapter 10: The Nocturnal Animatronic**

**December 25, 2002**

**Unknown Time**

**Freddy POV**

Moving day.

That's what everybody was calling it now.

Every employee was here to have a final moment inside of Freddy Fazbears pizzeria, before they finally moved to the new establishment, with the new Toy animatronics.

Freddy heard rumors of Vixey staying in a new "Kids Cove" but in all honesty he could care less. All he cared about was the fate of him, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, and what would become of them. He hoped they wouldn't be scrapped, even though they were getting very old. Freddy took one last step off the stage, and looked back at the wooden stage. So many shows. So many years since 1987. All for the delight to children. The first children he performed for were all grown up now.

And to think. They were just children back then. Now they probably have jobs, lives, wives, etc.

But it wasn't any of Freddy's business to know what was going on outside. He was designed to do shows.

And he did just that. He called all the employees to stand by the stage, leaving them all in confusion.

And in his last moments inside of the pizzeria, he performed one final show. For the employees. More or less, a thank you song. For all the good times.

After a good 5 minutes of a song he made up on the fly, all the employees cheered for him. He imagined them all as the children he sang to all those years ago, smiled, and bowed. That was the last show he would perform.

He watched as Tony and other movers put the other animatronics on small carts, and rolled them out to the moving trucks. One of them offered if he wanted to go out on the cart, but he declined, he could make it himself. He looked back at the old pizzeria, taking in its old glory. And he walked outside to the moving truck.

…

**Mike POV**

Mike walked into his security office, and picked up the cupcake. He sighed, staring into the cupcake. "So many good times in this office. Mike sat down in his chair, and flicked up the cameras, watching the animatronics leave. "And I thought I'd only be spending five nights at Freddys." Mike laughed, before thinking of Mocto. "But because of him… I guess he made me braver." Mike sighed, placed the cupcake and tablet back down on a table, before leaving the pizzeria for good.

** Unknown Area**

**Unknown POV**

"**What did I tell you? They're going to the new place.**" Golden Freddy taunted the marionette, as it scowled. "**I even heard they're added a marionette to their cast. To hand out prizes for the little ones. Aren't I always right?**" Golden Freddy cheered as the two watched Freddy walk outside of the pizzeria and into a moving truck, where he was shut down. "**While you were right about the move, and me becoming a part of the cast, you still did wrong.**" The marionette stated. "**Neither Bonnie nor Chica deserved what they were given. The way you dismantled them.**" The marionette scolded. Golden Freddy laughed. **"But when you disabled the Nocturnal Animatronic, you were doing me a favour. Because of said favour, I was able to destroy those two with ease. All thanks to you, my dearest friend Jack.**" Golden Freddy liked to call the Marionette Jack because he resembled a Jack-in-the-box. Jack looked onto the scene from the pizzeria, then back to Golden Freddy. **"We might as well go with them." **Jack stated, but Golden Freddy was already gone, he sighed, and departed as well.

**Some time later**

**In the moving truck**

**Bonnie POV**

Bonnie switched on as soon as the moving trucks doors open. He looked over to Freddy, who was leaving the truck, and someone carried Chica out. Someone offered to cart him out, but he walked in himself, stumbling over his own broken body. It was hard to walk now that he was so broken. The owner of the establishment escorted the animatronics through the building to a room called Parts/Service. "Hate to say it guys, but you're all too broken for repair. And although you might not wanna hear it, we're gonna use you for parts on the new animatronics." The owner stated before leaving them in Parts/Service. He was right. They were scrap now. He sat down in a corner near Freddy, who lid down on the floor, and sighed. "So, here's the new and improved Freddy Fazbears pizza." Freddy said. He looked over to Bonnie. "What do you think?" "I-I-I think it's pretty n-_neeat_ pretty neat!" Bonnie said as he looked around Parts/Service. Albeit it being a small room, it was cleaner than the older Backstage. He looked over to Chica, who was asleep next to Mocto, then to Foxy, on the other side of the room, mumbling to himself. "Where's V-Vixey?" Bonnie asked. Freddy looked around. "I don't know." Freddy simply didn't have anything to say.

**Some more time later, in the new pizzeria**

**Unknown POV**

**11:56 AM**

The new and improved Toy animatronics woke up, Bonnie being the first. He stepped down from the stage, and took in the sight around him. "Wow! This is so cool!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed as Toy Chica stepped down next to him. "This is where the _kids_ are gonna be Bonnie! Don't make too much of a mess!" Toy Chica laughed. They both laughed at her joke, before walking away together. Toy Freddy sparked and came to life, and stepped down as the others did. He walked over to the Prize Corner, and opened up the big present box that was there. A marionette rose up out of the box. "Hello Freddy! I'm Jack!" Jack exclaimed as he stuck out a hand to shake with Freddy. Freddy shook his hand smiling, before walking away to the Kids Cove. He saw Vixey in there, twiddling her thumbs. "Hey there Vixey!" Freddy exclaimed. Vixey stood up and looked at him curiously. "You're not Freddy…" Vixey said sadly as she remembered her former friend. "No, I'm the new and improved, Toy Freddy!" Freddy said happily. Vixey laughed, before sitting back down in her spot.

**12:00 AM**

**Chica POV**

Chica was activated for the first time in what felt like forever. She got up on her knees and looked over to Mocto, who still hadn't woken up. He had taken damage on the moving truck, and some of his parts were used for the Marionette. His face had been removed like Bonnie's only he retained his full endoskeleton mouth, and lost his bottom jaw. His baton-hand also lost the exoskeleton, and his endoskeletal hand was fully visible. She sighed, and began to sob. "When are you ever going to wake up Mocto?" She cried. Freddy, in his corner, started to play the Toreador March out of boredom. 30 seconds into the song, Mocto began to spark and twitch. His endoskeleton eyes glowed red, and he stared into Chica's.

"Hello Chica. I'm the N-Nocturnal Animatronic."

_**:/**_

**And there we have it folks! This is finally done! I'll probably post a trailer for Nocturnal Animatronic 2 as a Chapter 11 for this, so if you see Chapter 11, don't get too excited.**

**I felt really great writing this, my first fanfiction done! Yay! **

**I'll probably take a break from this for a while before I start up a sequel, maybe even start a new story before then. I don't know.**

**Anyway, thank you SO much for reading and reviewing! Drop any questions in the review box and I'll answer ASAP**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time…. **_**BAI!**_


	11. The Nocturnal Animatronic 2 Trailer

**Unknown Date, 2007**

Hello there reader!

I bet you've been wondering what's been going on at Freddy Fazbear's pizza since they originally moved on.

Well, that's what I'm for. I'm gonna tell you.

Ready?

Okay…

So, since they first moved in, the Marionette controlled the Toys, and they performed successful shows. Golden Freddy controlled the withered and old animatronics, and constantly attacked the Toys at night.

Now, this has been an ongoing process of fighting between the Golden Freddy and the Marionette. They despised eachother to the core, and they wanted nothing more but to dismantle the other.

One day, while the old animatronics were dormant, the Toys stole the Golden Freddy's endoskeleton, and hid it inside of the Prize Box, along with the Marionette.

Around this time, it's been about 3 years since the pizzeria opened. 3 whole years of fighting. A long time, am I right? Well, the old animatronics were searching for the endoskeleton for a long time. Golden Freddy could no longer lead them in his state, and was left to rot.

In order to keep the endoskeleton safe, the Toy animatronics locked the Prize Box tight with a music box, and it could only be opened if the music box wasn't wound.

But after the music box, the pizzeria shut down, leaving the animatronics to rot, due to bankruptcy.

So the old animatronics have been keeping Golden Freddy's exoskeleton safe, while the Marionette and the Toys kept his endoskeleton safe. For the past 2 years, it's been a game of capture the flag. With no winner.

But the Marionette has one final weapon to defeat Golden Freddy.

Have you guessed it? I bet you have.

That's right! It's…

**The Nocturnal Animatronic.**

_Because in case you didn't remember, the Marionette made him fall asleep._

**:/**

**Be excited! Be wary! Be scared! The war was been waged for 5 whole years! Wow!**

**That's like, as long as World War 2!**

**But there was no Hitler…only Golden Freddy!**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this trailer! This is the barebones structure I have for the sequel.**

**Be excited! BAI!**


End file.
